


Beauty in the Bindings

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Non-Sexual Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 9: Kyungsoo finds peace in wraps and knots





	Beauty in the Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> For today, we have bondage/shibari, something rather dear to my heart... And really, how could I resist the temptation of having SKY tied up??? Imagine their beautiful bodies wrapped with rope... It would be a glorious sight... And yes, I was extremely close to having all of EXO tied up, but I resisted the urge and limited it only to SeKaiYeol, maybe in the future...  
> A word of warning; at the point of this fic, Kyungsoo has been tying people up for several years, he knows what he's doing, and he's taking precautions. Not all of them are in the fic, though some, like the safety scissors and checking in on them regularly, are. He knows where to tie or not, what to look out for, and so on, he's doing this as safely as possible. If you, dear reader, would like to get involved in bondage, NEVER go for the advanced stuff first. First of all, google your way to blogs that explain things and read through them properly. Never do self-bondage unless it's something that doesn't hinder your hands and your ability to get loose - but even then it's better to have someone there with you to help if necessary. Make sure to know the anatomical no-zones, where not to tie, and always keep an eye on the person you tie up. I've been into bondage for about five years now, and I've yet to go further than restraints (partially because of lack of rope, but that's a whole other story!). NEVER DO SUSPENSION BONDAGE AS A BEGINNER, NO MATTER IF IT'S TYING UP OR GETTING TIED UP. If possible, go to a bondage master that has the experience and knowledge that can teach you! This is serious stuff, bondage can be life-threatening, it has killed people! Make sure to be aware of the risks before you do anything! You can do permanent damage if not being careful, even with the simplest things!  
> With that being said, I know my fic might contain inaccurate things, but I at least tried to write it with all of my knowledge, and my research, to be as accurate and safe as possible, and THIS IS FICTION, never, NEVER EVER, take advice from fiction - that includes EVERYTHING. Look up stuff from the real people that do this for real, there are instructional books and videos on this, and that's what you should get your information from!  
> Okay, with the warnings out of the way (really, they are important, please read through them), let's get to the fic!

 With a small sigh, Kyungsoo ran his hand across the soft rope, his eyes following the movement as he made sure he did not see any worrying signs.

 “I'll go check on Sehun,” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s assistant, said, and Kyungsoo acknowledged it with a nod.

 Sehun had been tied up for a while now, and even though the leg ladder and the harness binding his arms behind his back were not too complicated, he still needed to be checked up on every now and then.

 Shuffling around, Kyungsoo faced Chanyeol, fingers running across the rope wrapping around Chanyeol’s upper arms and across his face, forming both arm bindings and gag.

 “Anything feeling uncomfortable?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling as Chanyeol did his best to shake his head. “Remember that you have to let us know as soon as you feel something unusual.”

 Kyungsoo chuckled as Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. He had been a model for Kyungsoo for long enough now to know all of this, but Kyungsoo made sure to remind him anyway. Rather safe than sorry, even if safe might be a bit repetitive and annoying. But Kyungsoo really did not want any of his models to get injured in any way, no matter how small.

 Patting Chanyeol’s thigh, Kyungsoo got up and headed over to Baekhyun and Sehun. Sehun was not gagged today, and able to flirt pretty heavily with a very amused Baekhyun.

 “You're doing fine,” Kyungsoo said to the widely grinning Sehun, not even asking.

 “Yeah, he is,” Baekhyun agreed with a chuckle, checking on the ropes keeping Sehun upright. With one leg suspended, Sehun needed some support to help him stay standing on his free leg. “Are you going to Jongin now?”

 “I was planning to, remember to check on both of them as soon as you hear anything, even if it turns out to be nothing,” Kyungsoo said, eyes automatically scanning over Sehun’s form even as all signs pointed to him being fine, and Baekhyun had already checked him. It was a deeply ingrained habit by now, because Kyungsoo was serious about his handiwork, and knew how quickly things could go wrong.

 “I'll go between them and check as well, I know,” Baekhyun said, smiling softly before he waved Kyungsoo away. “I know my job, now go do yours!”

 “I have been doing my job!” Kyungsoo protested, but he did turn around and walk towards the room that was set up as a dressing room for them.

 Knocking on the door, Kyungsoo waited for the voice telling him to come in, before he opened and stepped inside.

 Jongin had been Kyungsoo’s first model, the very first person Kyungsoo tied up, leading to Kyungsoo realizing he had this particular interest. And even now, Kyungsoo was the only one who tied Jongin. None of Kyungsoo’s previous assistants, or Baekhyun, were allowed to.

 “Hey,” Jongin said as Kyungsoo closed the door, a smile on his face. “My turn?”

 “Yes, Sehun and Chanyeol are all done,” Kyungsoo said, watching as Jongin stood up and pulled the hoodie over his head, then removed his sweatpants, leaving him in only tight, black boxers, like Chanyeol and Sehun-

 And his pointe shoes.

 “We're doing a ballet pose today?” Kyungsoo asked, nodding towards Jongin’s feet.

 Normally, Kyungsoo would come up with what he wanted to do far ahead of time, plan it in to be able to test things out with his models should he feel the need to, but with Jongin, it was different. Most of the time, they just took it as it came, improvised, and Kyungsoo found it to be a fun challenge. But that also meant that most of the time, they did not do anything extreme, keeping it light and easy.

 “Yes, it's been a while since we did anything like that,” Jongin answered, smile morphing into a grin. “I've already warmed up and stretched!”

 “You’re all prepared, then,” Kyungsoo approvingly said, easily infected by Jongin’s enthusiasm. “Ready?”

 At Jongin’s quick nod, Kyungsoo chuckled and opened the door, leading the way outside. Baekhyun, who was kneeling next to Chanyeol, looked up and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. He was most probably intrigued by the pointe shoes, because the rare ballet pose ties were without a doubt some of the most fun and popular ones Kyungsoo did.

 Once they were in the middle of where Sehun and Chanyeol were, Kyungsoo began to pick up ropes, trying to determine how much he would need, as Jongin repeatedly got up on the tips of his toes and then back down, readying himself.

 “Okay, show me what I’m working with,” Kyungsoo finally said, taking a step back to be able to properly see Jongin’s entire body.

 Giving a nod, Jongin took a breath before he got in position, and then lifted himself up into the chosen pose. Kyungsoo faintly recognized it, though unable to name it. Balancing on one leg, Jongin’s other leg was stretched out behind him, his arms stretched out in front and behind him.

 It was a beautiful pose, Jongin’s entire body showed off to perfection, and Kyungsoo’s mind was overflowing with ideas of what to do. Now he just needed to execute it - and in a good and comfortable way.

 Looking Jongin over a bit more, Kyungsoo then asked him to get back down, but keep his arms in position. Thinking some more, Kyungsoo then began to wrap the rope around Jongin, starting out with a simple yet effective chest harness, to carry most of the weight of the almost-suspension of Jongin’s body. Moving on to the arms, Kyungsoo decided to keep it simple with a simple suspension point a little below Jongin’s elbows. He wanted to focus the most on Jongin’s legs, to show off how long and strong they were, and not put too many details across Jongin’s upper body. Keeping it effective on the upper half, and pretty on the lower.

 Then Kyungsoo moved over to Jongin’s legs, asking him to get up into position again to evaluate how he wanted to tie the ropes, with Baekhyun holding Jongin’s hand to help him stay in place.

 Starting around Jongin’s foot, Kyungsoo began to wrap the the rope around his leg in a criss-cross pattern, reminiscent of the way silk bands would wrap around a ballerina’s legs from her pointe shoes. He tied them all the way up to the top of Jongin’s thighs, chuckling under his breath as Jongin whined a little over his cold hands. Moving over to the next leg, Kyungsoo asked Jongin to lower it to be able to wrap a new length of rope around it, in a similar fashion as around the first leg, until that was also tied off at the top of Jongin’s second thigh.

 But for the leg supposed to be lifted, Kyungsoo left some space by Jongin’s ankle, just below Jongin’s knee, and at the top of Jongin’s thigh, leaving these places to be suspension points. And then Kyungsoo used what was left of the ropes to tie into a simple crotch harness.

 “I think it’s time to get you in position, then,” Kyungsoo slowly said as he took half a step back and looked over all of his ropework, before nodding. “I think I’m done with the rest.”

 “Well, then, let’s get to the fun part,” Jongin said, smile bordering on a smirk, because just like how Kyungsoo loved tying pretty patterns across people’s bodies, Jongin loved having pretty patterns tied across his body.

 With Baekhyun’s help to keep Jongin’s leg lifted and extended, and all of Jongin stabilized, Kyungsoo then began to meticulously connect all of the suspension points he had made to the thick steel beams set up across the ceiling. With quick and nimble fingers, and practiced movements, Kyungsoo quickly connected everything, and then Jongin was all done.

 Stepping back, Kyungsoo quickly patted his right back pocket, making sure that the medical safety scissors were still there, if needed.

 “How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked as he began to look over Jongin, Baekhyun leaving them to check on Sehun and Chanyeol.

 “Tight and nice,” Jongin answered, a big grin on his face that Kyungsoo could not help but mirror. “Just like how it’s supposed to.”

 Kyungsoo nodded as he continued to check every little bit of rope and knot, satisfied when he did not detect any troubling signs so far.

 “Let me know as soon as you start feeling anything,” Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun burst out laughing from where he was walking towards Sehun.

 “Sehun just rolled his eyes, and I’m sure Chanyeol did as well,” Baekhyun said, poking Sehun’s side and making him whine. “It’s for your safety, and y’all know it!”

 Kyungsoo just pursed his lips and turned back to Jongin, who was sporting a soft smile on his lips, a smile that was quickly melting Kyungsoo’s insides.

 “I know, and you know I will,” Jongin answered. “I think it’s time to get this show on the road, right?”

 Jongin was right, it was about time that they let the guests inside. There was most probably a few gathered outside in the cold evening already, and Kyungsoo knew that the set time was drawing real close.

 Patting Jongin’s hip, Kyungsoo called out for Baekhyun for the last minute preparations, and then they began the 45 minute show - this one being a hit as per usual.

 And Dyo’s reputation as a rope master further cemented after the successful show, his model Kai being the highlight according to many, though one should not easily forget the beauty of Hunnie and Loey, or the invaluable help of BBH, either. They were a great team, working perfectly together, delivering nothing less than quality content.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more: NEVER TAKE ADVICE FROM FICTION, DO YOUR RESEARCH, NEVER GO FOR THE ADVANCED STUFF FIRST, NEVER EVER BEGIN WITH SUSPENSION, AND IF POSSIBLE, LEARN DIRECTLY FROM A PROFESSIONAL IN REAL LIFE! Thank you!


End file.
